Kion and Banjo: The Movie
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast *Tom - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Jerry - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Robyn Starling - Tulip (Storks) *Aunt Pristine Figg - The Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) *Lickboot - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Ferdinand - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) *Dr. Applecheek - Abracadaver (The Powerpuff Girls) *Daddy Starling - Forrest Gump *Puggsy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Frankie Da Flea - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Captain Kiddie - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina (1994)) *Squawk - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *The Straycatchers - Marv and Harry (Home Alone) *Droopy - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *The Patrolman - John (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Tom's Owner - Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Moving Man - Dean McCoppin (The Iron Giant) *Singing Cat Gang - Professor Ratigan and the Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bulldog - Goliath (VeggieTales) Scenes #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Goliath Chases Kion #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 4 - Kion and Bunga Meets SpongeBob SquarePants and Lazlo ("Friends to the End") #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Marv and Harry/Professor Ratigan and the Thugs ("What Do We Care") #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 6 - Kion and Banjo Meets Tulip/Tulip's Sad Story #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 7 - Meets the Fairy Godmother ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 8 - Kion and Banjo vs. Tyrannosaurus Rex #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by the Fairy Godmother #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Abracadaver ("God's Little Creatures") #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 13 - Kion, Banjo, and Tulip Rowing the Raft #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 14 - Reward #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 15 - Prince Cornelius and Batty Koda ("I'd Done it All") #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 17 - Prince Cornelius and Batty Koda Chase Banjo/Kion and Banjo Saves Tulip #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final #Kion and Banjo: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used *Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used *The Lion Guard *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Storks *Shrek 2 *The Road to El Dorado *Fantasia *The Powerpuff Girls *Forrest Gump *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Camp Lazlo *Thumbelina *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue *Home Alone *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *The Iron Giant *The Great Mouse Detective *VeggieTales Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs